Betrayal Of The Worst Kind
by Layla Fairy
Summary: Betrayal is in it's worst form when it's that of a lover. 'Hey Novie do you think we'll ever be more than that again' She looked into his eyes, reading them. She plastered a fake smile across her face. 'Maybe one day Sprx'


_**One-shot trade for my good pal Matanzo-El-Mono. Hope you like it!**_

_Contains very light swearing._

_Based on the song Hate That I Love You by Rihanna and Ne-Yo. (Go listen to this song, its amazing!) _

Betrayal Of The Worst Kind

Nova silently sang to herself in her head as she walked. She felt like she was floating. Last night was a dream, her boyfriend having proved just how much he loved her. True she'd lost something she'd never get back but she couldn't think of anyone she'd rather give it to. She was practically floating as she walked through the busy gravel paths of Shugazoom Park. She swayed her tail barely clipping a few people around the heels. But that didn't matter to her. Right now nothing mattered to her. The sunshine was bright, the birds were chirping and she'd just finished three hours straight training. What more could a girl need?

She clutched the letter in her hand as if holding it any lighter would let it fly away. He'd written it for her. It was full of compliments and love, telling her how beautiful she was, like an angel on earth. She'd been sent to go get some supplies from the local mechanics garage. Antauri had told her after that she could have the rest of the day off. Feeling completely wrapped up in the moment she was oblivious to all around her. Then she saw it. One tiny thing brought her world crumbling all around her. She stopped dead in her tracks. She literally stopped dead causing someone to nearly step on her. She closed her eyes and opened them again hoping for the image in front of her to just disappear. Her breath hitched, her vision became fuzzy and her life seemed to lose its purpose. And all because he was flirting with someone else. She saw his arms wrap around her body pulling her closer to him. Placing his lips on the other girl's they entered a passionate make-out session.

Scratch flirting, this was way deeper. She was a small little alien girl; much like those Chiro flirted with one time (which actually turned out to be aliens anyway). She was thin, had a nice complexion and was timid. Everything Nova was not. Time seemed to stop all around her; everything made her head spin until all she could see was red. How dare he? How could he do that to her! She felt her anger build up, a burning sensation in the pit of her stomach. She felt her body get warmer as the red monkey let his tail curl around the girl's waist. Before she could stop herself she found she was stomping over to where monkey and the girl sat.

She halted in front of them and cleared her throat. The little red monkey leapt away from the girl as if he'd just realised she was diseased. The monkey looked at her bashfully. At most times it hurt to crash suddenly when on a high but Nova had crashed and burned.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Nova practically screeched at him. He started stuttering something unintelligent.

"No. Shut up, I don't even care! I can't believe you used me! What am I some sort of thing on the side?" Nova's outburst caused him to flinch. Sprx opened his mouth to say something but she over ruled him.

"You made me care about you! You spend all these years trying to win me over and then the bloody second you get me you double cross me!" Nova was twitching slightly in her anger. Sprx swore she was about to start foaming at the mouth. Despite his fear Sprx chuckled a little at the metal image.

"I can't even believe you'd find this funny!" Sprx tried to speak in his defence but was stopped when he was slapped around the face. Hard. When Sprx's vision cleared and the stars in his eyes disappeared he noticed Nova wasn't glaring at him, in fact Nova wasn't there at all.

Nova had bolted before Sprx could start sprouting lies. She closed her eyes and let her feet guide her. She couldn't go back to the Super Robot. Not with the tears streaming down her eyes. She couldn't let her boys see her at her weakest. So where to go? That's when she bumped head first into someone's leg.

"Nova?" the voice was soft and light, airy almost. With blurry eyes Nova could faintly make out the shape of a girl with pink hair and a white hyper force uniform.

"Jinmay?" Nova looked at her friend and flinched. Would she still respect her even though she looked like a baby crying?

"Nova what's wrong?" Her concerned friend asked. Nova run the back of her hand across her eyes ridding it of any moisture. Nova looked deep into the girl's eyes and shook her head.

"Nothing!" Jinmay snorted. She gave her friend the I-don't-believe-you look. Nova sighed; there was no getting out of this one.

"I'll tell you over a cup of coffee."

---

Sprx shuffled on his feet. How could he do that to her? The one person that he loved so much. He'd just blown everything because of some scrawny girl who was on vacation. Sprx's feet had carried him to the end of the pier and he sat letting his feet lightly graze the surface of the sea surrounding the city. He'd been there so long he'd lost track of time. His eyes cast their gaze onto the gentle rocking of the waves.

"Sprx!" for one moment he thought that the voice reaching his ears was hers. He twisted his body around so fast his back bone felt like it was going to break. Bitter disappointment filled him when a blue monkey sat next to him.

"Sprx where have you been! We've been worried sick…" Sprx zoned out after that. Gibson stopped his rant when he realised the tiny tears slowly cascading down his brother's face.

"Sprx?" Gibson asked wearily. When the red monkey turned to look at his brother's face the tear stains were obvious on his fur.

"I know we don't get along very much my brother but know I'm always here to listen to your problems." That was the only prompting Sprx needed before everything just flooded from his mouth.

---

Nova stared at the dregs in her coffee mug.

"Your not going to drink them are you?" Nova smiled a little at Jinmay's words. Nova looked at her friend and thought about how much she shared with her boyfriend Chiro. _Why couldn't we be more like them? _Nova thought yet it did little to make her feel better.

"I'm not that out of it!" Nova joked lightly, having only half the effect.

"See your getting better already!" Jinmay beamed at the emotional little monkey in front of her. The chat of the café seemed to drown out the sorrow and caffeine made Nova feel a little better.

"I just what to know why? You know. Was it my fault or…" Nova broke off leaving the sentence empty.

"I bet he had his reasons. But I know he loves you very much." Jinmay placed a reassuring hand on Nova's hand. She stroked her thumb along it soothing the yellow monkey.

"I just want to talk to him, get answers." Jinmay's face fell a little at her pal's distress.

"I think that could be arranged."

---

Gibson gave his brother's hand a friendly squeeze. Sure he may be a genius but there was so much that confused him about his little brother.

"Why am I such an idiot?" Sprx's eyes looked deep into his brother's as if trying to look into his soul.

"I can't answer that one Sprx but I know you both love each other very much. You'll be able to work it out." Sprx's face brightened a little at the blue monkey's words.

"I think that you both need to sit down and talk about it." Sprx's face fell again.

"But that's a death sentence! God I don't know if I can even face her again." Sprx started to ramble on but Gibson blanked him and thought hard. _Maybe this is why Antauri didn't want team relationships…_

Gibson's musings were cut short when his brother let out a long sigh.

"I..I guess your right I've got to talk to her." Sprx smiled at his brother suddenly.

"Thanks Gibby. I guess you're not a bad brother after all."

"The feeling is mutual Sprx"

---

Nova sighed as she swung her feet slowly over the side of the robot. The light drizzle seemed to reflect exactly how she was feeling, grey. Sprx shuffled a little next to her. Silence echoed all around them except for the buzz of the city below. There were so many things they wanted to ask each other yet the words never left either's mouth. Sprx could feel that Nova had put up an emotional barrier between them. Nova could sense Sprx was about to turn tail and run. She had to build up her strength before he did just that.

"Why?" Her voice carried a spike of venom in it.

"I…I don't know." He looked at her, her eyes were slightly narrowed and were penetrating.

"Well when you do know tell me ok, cuz I'd really like to bloody know!" She was right up in his face now. He shrunk back a little until she moved back and sighed. Sprx let out a breath he didn't know his lungs were holding.

Meanwhile Nova's mind was in overdrive. Why couldn't she stay mad at him? What was this terrible curse he had over her? His voice broke her train of thoughts.

"Hey err…Nova I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"Don't worry about it." Her face resumed its normal expression.

"Friends?" He asked cautiously. She thought about a little before smiling at him and answering.

"Yeah…friends."

"Hey Novie do you think we'll ever be more then that again?" He asked carefully, afraid of a fist to the face.

_And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need you  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so.._

She looked deep into his eyes, reading them. She plastered a fake smile across her face.

"Maybe one day Sprx."


End file.
